As electronic devices, such as laptops, tablets, or smartphones, become increasingly sophisticated, new and interesting approaches have arisen for such devices to utilize location-based services to provide users with content and information. Some approaches for devices to determine their location include a global position system (GPS) receiver, cell phone tower triangulation, and WiFi positioning techniques. WiFi positioning can involve a device providing information describing WiFi access points within range of the device to a server. The server can access a database that includes a listing of known access points (APs) along with respective coordinates for those access points. Based on the known coordinates of the detected access points, the server can then determine an estimated location of the device.